memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Zelik Leybenzon
| Rank = | }} Zelik Leybenzon was a Human male who served as a Starfleet security officer in the 24th century. In 2380 he had broad shoulders, a bulbous nose, and a thick mustache. Though relatively young, his hairline had receded to his crown. He had hazel eyes. ( ) Biography Leybenzon was born on the Federation farming colony, Gault, around the time that Worf left the colony to live on Earth with Sergey Rozhenko and his family. By the early 2370s, Leybenzon had enlisted in Starfleet as a security officer, and was assigned to the at the start of the Dominion War. During the war, Leybenzon's quick thinking in repairing a damaged phaser bank that had been written off by the chief engineer and chief of security, led to him receiving a battlefield commission. Following his assignment on the Andromeda, Leybenzon was assigned to the ground forces defending the Chin'toka system, where he saw action against the Jem'Hadar. During the war, Leybenzon met Lieutenant Commander Worf, and he left a favorable impression on the Klingon. Following the war, Leybenzon saw service aboard the and Starbase 23, earning the rank of lieutenant by 2380. Like many crew of Starbase 23, he was considered a "trouble case" - a difficult officer who was relegated to an out-of-the-way assignment. Following the death of Lionardo Battaglia, the 's chief of security, in early 2380, Worf recommended to Captain Jean-Luc Picard that Leybenzon would make a good replacement. Leybenzon initially refused the assignment, not wishing to work so closely with such by-the-book officers. Admiral Vance Haden pointed out that this would be Leybenzon's only chance to escape the career-ending assignment at Starbase 23, and convinced him to accept Worf's invitation. On board the Enterprise-E, he soon became known for being tough with his security team while on duty, but jovial off duty, drinking and telling stories of his victories in the war. He didn't get along well with most officers, but he tolerated a few. He began a martial arts class for security personnel and was a black belt. ( ) With the renewed Borg invasion in 2380, Lieutenant Leybenzon called into question several decisions made by Captain Picard and the command staff of the Enterprise. Leybenzon would later agree to assist Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata in her attempts to take command of the Enterprise following Captain Picard's decision not to take the Enterprise to Earth to engage the Borg. To force Captain Picard's cooperation, Leybenzon suggested threatening to torture Dr. Crusher to force Picard's hand. When the Enterprise fell under attack, however, he resumed his role and followed the orders of Captain Picard once again after agreeing to do so without question - but with reserved skepticism. He agreed to remain aboard the Enterprise as Chief of Security following the incident with the approval of Captain Picard. ( ) After a few months, in September of 2380, when the Enterprise was forced to face the Borg again, Leybenzon asked for a transfer, citing his inability to trust Picard in another Borg situation. His request was granted, and he was subsequently transferred to the . In January 2381, the Bhutto encountered a Borg cube after it eradicated the planet Barolia. Leybenzon volunteered to go on a suicide mission in order to deliver a multi-vector agent (MVA) to the Borg, as an attempt to defeat them, but he and his fellow security officers were slain, and the MVA was analyzed by the Borg. He lived just long enough to witness the disastrous results of his rash attack. ( ) Alternate realities In an alternate reality in which the Dominion War was still being fought in 2380, Leybenzon was serving in the trenches of Chin'toka IX in that year. ( ) Appendices Appearances * * * * Background information Leybenzon was named for the deceased stepfather of author Keith R.A. DeCandido's ex-wife. The name is of Russian origin, based on DeCandido's conclusion from other known residents of the Gault colony that the population was predominantly Russian. http://www.trekbbs.com/threads/showflat.php?Number=8119880#Post8119880 Connections Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel category:starfleet security personnel Category:Starfleet security officers category:starfleet security chiefs Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel category:uSS Bhutto personnel category:starbase 23 personnel category:Starfleet casualties category:2381 deaths Category:Humans (24th century)